


An Intellectual's bias

by DestructiveHope1998



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveHope1998/pseuds/DestructiveHope1998
Summary: Erika finds herself lost in imagination as strange sounds come from the cousins' room.





	An Intellectual's bias

Erika grinned as she brushed hair aside. There was only one step left for her master plan to come to fruition: make sure that Battler was contained in the cousins' room. She licked her lips as she thought how pleasurable it was going to be when she exposed the truth to everyone on the island. And the best part? It wasn’t just anybody’s truth; it was her own truth. She delicately moved her ear to the wall and began to intently listen to what was going on in the cousins’ room.

She could hear several people breathing, but something seemed off. She only detected three different bodies inside the room. She closed her eyes and focused her attention to make sure she wasn’t making a mistake. But she still only heard three people. Her brow furrowed at the change she didn’t anticipate, but a sound diverted her attention. It was a whisper coming through the wall.

“Is Maria out cold?” The voice was low, but Erika determined it was a female’s. It must be Jessica’s, she deduced.

A different voice then replied. “Yeah, it would seem so. We sure are lucky that George ended up getting sent over to the mansion with his parents. This will be a lot easier without him.”

This voice had a deeper tone to it. Erika smirked, her overwhelming intelligence easily determined that it belonged to none other than Battler. Furthermore, she just discovered George was with his parents, which accounted for detecting only three bodies in the room. Despite the minor change, her plan was still going to work perfectly as long as she kept Battler inside the room. While Erika complimented herself in her mind for being such a genius, Battler’s voice came through again.

“Uh…” the voice whispered but trailed off. Erika firmly pressed her ear against the wall to make sure she didn’t miss anything. “... are you sure it's a good idea to do this with Maria in here? What if she wakes up?”

The female voice instantly responded. “Well then, keep your voice down you idiot.”

Erika frowned at the commotion going on in the other room. With all the scenarios her genius mind imagined, she never thought that people in the other room would be talking to one another this late at night. But her frown quickly changed into a smirk. _Maybe something they’ll say something that will be more than enough to incriminate the culprit,_ she thought. Her face twisted as she considered something even better. _What if they talk about something extremely private?_ She squirmed at the idea of holding something personal over Jessica and Battler. After all, out of everyone on the island, it was those two Erika disliked the most. The then voices started again talking again.

Jessica’s came in first, “Look, we both made a promise 6 years ago, and well, we’re still both vir-”

“Don’t remind me. I still haven’t even kissed a girl," Battler interrupted.

Erika raised her eyebrow as her brain exploded in activity. _What was Jessica about to say? ‘We’re still both Virgins’!?_ She began to giggle but slapped her hand over her mouth to make sure it made no audible sounds. She contemplated further, _It’s no surprise someone as dimwitted as Jessica was still a virgin. But Battler? At least he’s good looking._ Erika contained her giggling as she eagerly waited for the two to continue their unknowingly not so private conversation.

“Well, here’s your chance,” The female voice giggled the words.

Erika bit her lip as she repeated the words in her head, _‘Now’s your chance’_ ? _Aren’t those two cousins, anyway?_ she thought. Erika found herself becoming even more absorbed in what they were doing. It was something private, something they most certainly wouldn’t want exposed. She felt herself begin to foam at the mouth as she imagined exploiting them over this conversation. Her daydream of making them suffer was rudely interrupted as Battler’s voice came through again.

“Alright,” he hesitantly replied, “Here go-” But the rest of his words were cut off.

Erika realized that something was happening that she couldn’t hear. She poured every ounce of her being trying to listen to what was going on in the other room. Through the walls, she could began to make out a faint sound. _It sounds like... they’re…_ _kissing!_? Erika nearly blurted out words she thought. Listening further, she began to detect specific sounds. Lips smacking against one another, heavy breathing, the distinct sound of each of their gasps. Erika felt her face flush. She found herself listening closely, using her photographic memory to visualize the scene in her mind. As it all came to life, she monologued the scenario to herself.

“The room was dark.The lights were turned off as so to not alarm Maria. In this darkness, Battler probably didn’t realize how close Jessica was to him. As he went to finish his sentence, Jessica moved in. Pressing her lips up against his, she stole the words from his mouth. Battler was surprised at first, his own cousin’s mouth pushed against his own. But after a few moments of her rubbing against him, he would fight back. With their inhibitions fading away, their kiss became more involved. That’s when the sounds started to become more audible.

“As their wet lips rubbed against one another’s, Jessica took the lead and attempted to shove her tongue into his mouth. Of course, she first had to get a firm grip around her target. Grappling Battler by the his back and his head, she pulled him into her while digging her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle, only breaking their embrace for a short gasp of air. Battler moved his arms move onto Jessica’s body, one rubbing along her inner thigh and the other tracing the outline of her butt. As their saliva mixed together, they’d both become increasingly aroused.”

As Erika explored the scene in her imagination, the real world faded away. It was only until seconds later that a sound snapped her back from the fantasy world.

“J-jeez, Jessica... that was great,” Battler nervously exclaimed.

“Ahahah, did I get too carried away?” Giggled Jessica.

“No, no… let’s… keep going.”

Erika gulped at those last words from Battler. _Keep going_ ? She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. _Just how far are these two cousins going to go?!_ Drool began to drip down from her mouth onto the ground as her head remained against the wall. With her mind going into a haze, Erika felt her hand wander underneath her dress and slip into her undergarments. It was a motion her mind wasn’t even aware of.

Her hand quivered as she finally heard sounds coming through the wall. It sounded like the two of them were laughing, but Erika couldn’t make out any words. Listening closely, she finally realized what was going on. The rustling sounds she was hearing could only be one thing. _They must be taking off their clothing!_ she deduced. Erika bit her lip as she waited for some kind of confirmation sound.

“Let me get that.” Jessica suddenly whispered in a seductive voice. Erika heard the faint sound of a zipper pulling down as Battler gasped.

“C-careful there!” he quickly replied in a low voice. Jessica laughed, and Battler spoke again. “If you’re helping there, I get to help… here!”

As he finished his words, Erika could hear Jessica make a loud ‘eep!’ sound, followed by Battler shushing her for being too loud. More rustling sounds came through as the two’s breathing increased. Erika shivered and closed her eyes. As she drew the scene in her mind, she rubbed her fingers against herself.

“The two cousins broke off their kiss and stared at one another in the darkness, only being able to see a slight glint in the other’s eyes. Their facial features were hid by the shadows, adding to the mystique feeling each felt. They could freely imagine they were kissing and touching any person they wanted. But they didn’t. As they kissed and felt the each other’s body, they accepted that the person was their cousin, their childhood friend. Neither wanted to stop advancing, so they did what was natural. They began to shed themselves of the clothing that was only serving to be in their way.

“They both snickered and laughed as they began to remove their clothing. Battler quickly threw his jacket away, following suit with removing his tie. Jessica unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it to the side. She easily slipped out of her skirt, leaving herself half-naked. Battler stripped off his top as he attempted to keep up. Jessica, growing tired of waiting, reached out towards Battler’s crotch where his zipper was. Intentionally being rough, she’d grasp at the hard object in his pants before grabbing the zipper.

“She mockingly apologized at his moan. As she helped him remove his pants, he’d seek payback for her little stunt. ‘If you’re helping here, I get to help… here!’ he said, lunging his hands out at Jessica, grasping onto her large breasts. Jessica gasped at the sudden escalation, but it was only when Battler squeezed her breasts that she let out the ‘eep!’ sound.”

As Erika finished drawing the scene in her mind, she felt two of her fingers slip inside. She let out a suppressed whimper, still remembering that she couldn’t let the two in the other room hear. She quivered slightly at how easily her fingers slid inside, she could already feel how wet she’d become. Erika squirmed at the thought of of how nice it must feel for Jessica to be groped by Battler’s hands, and in an attempt to imitate it, she took her free hand and squeezed her own breast.

Another voice come through the wall. “Wow Jessica, you’re really good with your hands.” Battler said, clearly praising her.

Erika let out a ‘guh’ sound as she shoved her fingers inside again imagining Jessica stroking his cock. Erika’s slipped her fingers in and out, but she quickly became annoyed with her panties. Delaying her pleasure for a moment, she swiftly lifted her legs up and tossed her panties to the center of the room. Erika resumed touching herself as she pressed her ear back up against the wall, eager to hear more.

“Pfft, you’re not done already, are you Battler?” mocked Jessica’s voice. The words caused Erika’s face to twist in pleasure as she dug her fingers inside. She moaned slightly as she pictured the scene.

“Jessica pushed Battler onto his back, making him vulnerable to another attack. She crawled in between his legs, seeing with her hands as she moved them along his body. After locating where her target was, she wrapped her hand around his stiff cock that was poking through his underwear. With a light teasing squeeze, she forced the words out of his mouth. ‘Mmph! Your hands feel so good Jessica!’ She giggled at him as she pulled his underwear completely off before grabbing hold of his cock again. Her hand firmly gripped his cock and she  gave him a squeeze, feeling it twitch in response.

“Not satisfied with just that, Jessica began to rub her hand up and down. With each motion, Battler moaned as she roughly smoothed him over. As she squeezed him along, she felt the warm precum leak out of his cock. ‘You’re not going to come already, are you?’ she mocked. Giving him a harder squeeze, Battler let out a long moan as he indulged himself in the joy of being stroked. He didn’t think that Jessica would be able to make him come so quickly, but he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.”

Erika whimpered as she fingered herself, squeezing her breast at the same time. Her breathing was already erratic and she knew she was going to climax any minute now. She heard a voice from the room come through into her fuzzied mind. It was Jessica’s voice, and she sounded annoyed. “Ugh Battler, you got it all over me!” Those last words echoed throughout Erika’s mind as her body contorted. She couldn’t control herself any longer.

“Aaaaaaah~!” Erika moaned loudly as the euphoric feeling took over her body. Her body quivered as she shook with pleasure. She felt her own juices squirt onto her hand and the floor. During the entire time she could only picture Jessica’s face being covered in Battler’s cum. _Ah~ it probably feels so warm,_ Erika thought, _I wish I could taste his semen right now!_ As Erika’s body finished its last few impulses of pleasure, she abruptly came back to reality as she heard an odd sound.

As her mind realized what the sound was, a jolt of pain shot through her head. The door from the room over must have been thrown open. Erika then understood that her moan must have been loud enough to alert Jessica and Battler who were located right on the other side of the wall. She stood up in a panic, moving to grab her discarded panties in the middle of the room. But as the door to the her room opened, her legs gave out and she toppled to the ground, landing on her butt.

“Ehh?! Erika! are you okay?” Battler nearly yelled the words he swung the door open. He looked down at Erika and stared her in the eyes. She was still wearing her extravagant dress from dinner, stockings and all, but he noticed something was off. Not being able to understand exactly what he was looking at, he glanced down at a strange object that was lying in front of her feet. Battler was able to understand that the item in front of her was her panties. His eyes traced back up towards her crotch. With her legs completely open, Battler saw the glistening area between her legs, still wet and dripping juices.

“Is she okay?!” Jessica yelled as she charged into the room. She surveyed the scene and saw the same thing Battler did.

The two cousins spoke in unison as they stared at Erika, “Uhhhhh…?.”

Erika sat frozen in place as she glanced between the cousins. For some reason they were both completely dressed. Jessica was covered in fluffy blotches of cotton, holding some kind of girly doll. It even had a zipper running down it. That’s when everything clicked for the genius girl. All the sounds she had heard were from the two cousins working on that doll. With the tables turned on her so suddenly, her incredible mind quickly worked to mislead the two peering at her. She smirked, making each of them wince.

With a smug attitude, Erika answered their question, “This is my pussy…. what do you think, everyone?”


End file.
